Beep Beep
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: Cuando quieres joder la vida a alguien por las noches y tienes saldo en el móvil, no hay nada mejor que sacarlo de quicios entre mensajes de texto.


**"Beep Beep"**

 **Edo. Jueves por la noche. La Yorozuya.**

"Beep beep" -mensaje entrante-

-Me remuevo entre mis sabadas. ¿Quien mierda puede molestar a esta hora?. Mi sueño es mas importante asi que ignoro aquel sonido.

Unos minutos después vuelve a recordar que no he leido el mensaje. Odio aquel sonido.

Cójo el movíl que esta bajo mi almohada y leo el contenido-

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 00:01 AM**

" _Hey_ "

Maldito. -me quejo entre dientes para comenzar a teclear-

...

 **Edo. Jueves por la noche. Shinsengumi.**

-No tengo nada de sueño. Me muevo de lado a lado sin lograr encontrar una posición cómoda. De la nada, una penetrante mirada azul se instala en mi mente. Perfecto.

Busco el número de la susodicha y tecleo algo vago y sin relevancia en un mensaje.

Pasan algunos minutos y no hay respuesta. Sigo sin poder consiliar el sueño hasta que...

 **"Beep beep" -mensaje entrante-**

 **"China naranja" 00:20 AM**

"¿ _Acaso no sabes la hora que es_?"

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 00:22 AM**

 _"¿Acaso no sabes que tienes lindas piernas_? _"_

...

Okey. Eso me descolocó. ¿Acaso ese pervertido me anda mirando? ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

 **"China naranja" 00:23 AM**

 _"JAJAJAJAJA no sabía que dedicabas tu tiempo en mirarme. ¡Me alagas!"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 00:24 AM**

 _"Aun que deberias rasurarlas. Mono peludo"_

 **"China naranja" 00:24 AM**

 _"Aquí el único mono peludo eres tú."_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 00:25 AM**

 _"Si quieres ven a comprobarlo"_

!HEY! ¡ESO SUENA COMO UNA INVITACIÓN! -grito en voz alta un tanto alterada. Espero no despertar a Gin chan...

...

 **"China naranja" 00:30 AM**

 _"No gracias, que A-S-C-O"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 00:31 AM**

 _"Tardaste en responder. ¿Nerviosa?_

Río por lo bajo. Me encanta sacarla de quicios y ponerla insterica. No sabes lo que daria por ver su cara en este momento.

 **"China naranja" 00:32 AM**

"Nada de eso. NO TE CREAS! MEJOR DUERMETE Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR."

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 00:33 AM**

 _"Ok. Buenas"_

 **...**

Al fin. Dejo el movil de lado y trato de dormir nuevamente.

5...10...15...20 minutos. No puedo consiliar el sueño. Me siento inquieta. Busco con mi mano el aparato movil nuevamente y aun que dudo, tecleo nuevamente.

 **"China naranja" 00:54 AM**

 _"Hey, mi turno de despetarte"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 00:55 AM**

 _"No puedes vivir sin mi"_

 **"China naranja" 00:56 AM**

 _"¿Esperabas mi mensaje que aun no duermes?"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 00:57 AM**

 _"La verdad me masturbaba y me interrumpiste. Si quieres enviame una foto"_

 **"China naranja" 00:59 AM**

 _"¡ASQUEROSO!"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:01 AM**

 _"Aveces la imaginación no es suficiente"_

 **"China naranja" 01:02 AM**

 _"Lo suficiente no serán los golpes que te daré cuando te vea"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:04 AM**

 _"¿Por que mejor no me das placer en vez de golpes?"_

 **"China naranja" 01:05 AM**

 _"¡TE PASAS! VOY A ARRANCARTE LOS HUEVOS"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:06 AM**

 _"Con los dientes. Por favor."_

Siento mi cara arder y mi respiración se vuelve extraña. Siento un leve cosquilleo en el vientre bajo. Esto no es bueno...

 **"China naranja" 01:10 AM**

 _"¿Ustedes los policias pagan por prostitutas no? VE POR UNA"_

" **F*CKING Sádico" 01:11 AM**

 _"Yo pagaría por ti"_

 **"China naranja" 01:12 AM**

 _"No estaría mal un ingreso extra"_

Trataré de seguirle el juego. No me la va a ganar este maldito.

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:15 AM**

 _"¿Es por que soy especial para ti? ¿O por que eres una ramera?_

OKEY NO. NO PUEDO CON ESTE TIPO.

 **...**

 **"China naranja" 01:16 AM**

 _"J-O-D-E-T-E"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:17 AM**

 _"Me estoy tocando pensando en tí"_

 **"China naranja" 01:19 AM**

 _"Eres un maldito guarro"_

" **F*CKING Sádico" 01:20 AM**

 _"Ngghh... ya me vengo y es por tí..."_

La risa me consume. No me importa ser ruidoso y seco un par de lagrimas que se acumular en mis ojos.

Comienzo a imaginar un par de cosas y... Oh, espera. ¡QUE MIERDA!

¿Me a exitado realmente esto? ¡BAJATE BAJATE BAJATE!

Pero una y otra vez vienen imagenes sobre ella. En la ducha, despertanto,mamandom... NO PUEDE SER

 **"Beep beep"**

 **"China naranja" 01:25 AM**

 _"¿Tu eyaculación fue tanta que te dormiste rendido? JAJAJA Maldito niño virgen."_

" **F*CKING Sádico" 01:26 AM**

 _"No te creas. La realidad es que pensé en tí y se me bajó. Así como que no le hago a las pelinaranjas"_

 **"China naranja" 01:27 AM**

 _"¡Me alegro! Seria asqueroso tener a un tipo como tú babeando por mi."_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:29 AM**

 _"Osea como que QUE ASCO"_

 **"China naranja" 01:30 AM**

 _"Jodete"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:31 AM**

 _"Te jodo ;) "_

 **"China naranja" 01:32 AM**

 _"¡TE ODIO!"_

" **F*CKING Sádico" 01:33 AM**

 _"Es mutuo"_

 **"China naranja" 01:34 AM**

 _"¿Almenos podrias decirme una verdad? Se que me amas BB"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:35 AM**

 _"¿Una verdad? Eres fea"_

 **"China naranja" 01:36 AM**

 _"¿Te digo yo una verdad? Tu peinado es como un hongo"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:38 AM**

 _"¿Te digo una verdad? Tus tetas estan demasiado grandes."_

 **"China naranja" 01:39 AM**

 _"¿Te digo una verdad? Creo que la tienes pequeña"_

 **"F*CKING Sádico" 01:40 AM**

 _"¿Te digo una verdad? Me gustas."_

 **"China naranja" 01:41**  
 _"Deja de tomarme el pelo" -FALLIDO._  
 **RE ENVIAR**

fallído

 **RE ENVIAR**

fallído.

 **"Beep beep " 01:43 AM**

 _"Su saldo es 0"_

Sonrió de lado triunfador para luego acomodarme y dejar que el sueño me consuma.

"Mision cumplida"


End file.
